Bound
by J.K Rowling 64
Summary: Hermione is forced to drink a potion that will tie her and Draco together. She has to follow 3 rituals that the queen of the golden trio never thought she would do. Rated T for mild language,sex and dark themes Hermione/Draco, Harry/Ginny Some Ron bashing
1. Chapter 1

Hi .. I thought this fanfiction would be a good idea. Hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. :)

Xx

Chapter 1

'Very good Bellatrix. That idea is very good,' Voldermort said to his most trusted follower. Below them Hermione Granger lay curled up in a ball, half asleep, due to the numerous cruciatus curses placed upon her.

Bellatrix glowed with pride. 'Always at your service , My Lord,' she stated , extremely happy.

'The only question is , whose to do the job ? I would have asked Severus but he's at school for some matters,' Voldemort said , thinking. 'Lucius ,'Voldmort called causing him to look up sharply in fear.

' Yes, my lord ?' The death eater asked shakily.

'Your son , Draco Malfoy is perfect for the job,' Voldemort said with what looked at an attempt to a smile. 'Oh how close we will get to finding out what the Potter boy is up to. Wormtail, go get me the potion from the dungeons,' Voldemort ordered while Peter scurried to get what was required. As Wormtail got the potion, Voldemort told him to hand it to the younger Malfoy and told all death eaters to form a circle around the mudblood and Draco. The pale boy fearfully took the potion from the table and wished that he didn't have to do it. With a shaky breath , he used his wand to make a cut on himself and pour the blood into the potion. He then thrust Hermione's mouth open and poured the liquid into her mouth. With that , she fainted. All the death eaters cackled joyfully. 'Take her to the castle. I expect you to bind it stronger every night without fail. I need you to complete all three ceremonies. Get to her , know more about Potter.' Voldemort commanded.

' Yes my lord,' Draco said as he scooped the fragile girl into his arms and took the portkey that lead him to a few kilometres in front of Hogwarts from where he would walk to the castle.

There was a knock on Dumbledore's door. Curious to see who would be knocking that late, he saw that it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

'Tea?' Dumbledore asked as Draco nodded.' You look like you can use it.' Draco had been working as a spy for Dumbledore. Like Snape, he would go to every meeting and give reports to Dumbledore.

'Professor, I had to give Hermione the potion of nolluger this evening. Hermione was caught by Bellatrix. I had to be the one to add the final ingredient. He told me to follow the three rituals too. ' There was a sharp intake of breath as the albino looked at Dumbledore.

'You do realise what this means ?' Dumbledore asked solemnly as Draco nodded. 'Where is she know ? Have madam Promfrey look at her then explain it to her. Good luck Draco.' Draco left the office almost in tears. He couldn't believe what he would have to do.

-  
Draco sat in the chair his face in his hands and waited for Hermione to wake up. As soon has she opened her eyes , she started talking.

'Where am I ? Oh god this is the Slytherin dormitories and Malfoy is here. Surely it must be rape? Oh god what do I ? Do I report - '

'Shut your mouth Granger and let me explain,'Draco said , who was getting a migraine.' I did not rape you. You see, you were caught by Bellatrix Lestrange and were tortured by many different kinds of spells. Then, Voldemort made me feed you the nolluger potion.'

'What is that ,'Hermione asked fearfully.

'It's a potion which ties the person who added the last ingredient , that is , their blood to the liquid , and the drinker to be connected through an unbreakable bond. It's as if you are my slave now, whenever I ask you to do something you must or you will feel pain. Also , Voldemort has asked me to perform the three rituals which strengthen the bond, we need get married, consummate and have a baby.' Hermione couldn't believe her ears. She couldn't believe anyone could be so cruel.

'Please get out,'she told Draco before falling on the bed ,sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ! Thanks for the wonderful response I got :) A special thanks to my first follower, .98. Hope you enjoy the second chapter.

Disclaimer – I don't own any characters in the story. Unless, obviously I add a new one.

Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy knocked uncertainly on the door. 'Can I come in?' he asked. After hearing Hermione's yes, Draco dragged a chair towards the bed.

'Gramger , I hate to break this to you but ... Ummmm , we uh have to engage in sexual intercourse every night. Starting tonight. '

'Malfoy , I know,' Hermione said unhappily. 'Its one of the main reasons I am sad. In addition to that is the reason that my life is ruined. You know , I always wanted to finish my education here at Hogwarts and then go to continue my studies abroad. After that I wanted to marry someone I genuinely liked and have children during my early thirties. B..but now I h..haven't even finished my schooling and-' Hermione had started to sob again.

'Granger , even if I wanted to hear about your planned out fairy tale future, which I do not, we need to do what we are supposed to. It's nearing midnight and the Dark Lord will be furious if I haven't done what he asked me to. '

'Oh of course,' Hermione scoffed.'You have to call Voldemort lord. Your one of his faithful followers.'a

Draco replied,'How dare you! I have been acting as a spy for the order for almost a year. I have been faithful not to The Dark lord but to your oh so admirable principal.' Hermione just started at him, agape. Never had she thought that she would see the day that Draco Malfoy worked against Voldemort, against his bastard of a father.

She asked,'What made you-'

'Granger I don't want to talk about this. We have something on our agenda that is much more important and we have important decisions to make after that. I rather not waste more time.' the blonde stated.

'Ummmm how do you propose we do this?'Hermione asked, with slight fear.

'Are you a virgin ?' Draco asked , fearing the answer. He sighed as he saw Hermione's slight nod. He felt guilty about the fact that he was going to be the one taking her virginity.

'Ok so ummmm lets start ,'Hermione said. Not another word was said as Draco Malfoy took the purity of the Griffindor princess.

The next morning, the duo found themselves in a very compromising position. Hermione's leg was wound around Draco's thigh and his hand was resting across her breasts. Hermione was the first to wake up. She tried to get up without waking Draco up but was unsuccessful because of his heavy hand.

'Malfoy!'Hermione shouted gently shaking him as he opened his eyes groggily.' Please move your hand I need to pee.' She blushed a bright red. He saw their position and quickly removed his hand. After she had come back, she was wearing a robe. Draco had put on some clothes too.

'We have some matters to discuss with Dumbledore,'Draco said.'Freshen up and we will both go meet him.'

Fifteen minutes later they found themselves muttering the password to Dumbledore's office which was 'Gummy bears'. They entered his office two minutes later. As they took a seat , Dumbledore started talking.'Miss Granger, I hope you are feeling alright ?' Hermione nodded.'I trust that has got you well informed on the ceremonies of the nolluger?' Hermione nodded for the second time. 'Well, according to Voldemort's instructions, he needs you to get married by today.' Hermione gasped, outraged. She couldn't believe her ears. However, she knew that arguing would be pointless so she kept quiet. 'I shall arrange a ministry employee to come to carry the procedure at 6pm tonight. Hermione ,Draco , I must ask you not to tell this to anyone. No not even Ron or Harry.' Dumbledore said as he saw Hermione's mouth open. 'About your living arrangements, you will have to live with Draco. I have arranged a separate room for you both as you will have to have sexual inter course every night , at least until Hermione is pregnant.' Both the students blushed.' About that, I will request you to have weekly checkup with madam Promfy. Is that clear?'

'Yes sir , but where am I supposed to tell Harry and Ron I have been last night ? All they know is that on my way back to Hogwarts during the time I had taken special permission to meet my parents, I was caught by Bellatrix Lestrange. They also know that I am safe as I sent them owls telling them that I would say the details later. And what do I say about my living arrangements ?' Hermione asked in dismay.

'Simply tell them that you spent the night in the hospital wing. Tell them that you have been given a new room as you are being monitored for any side effects of the cruciatus curse.'Dumbledore replied. 'Now I think you both will get the day off as you have wedding arrangements to make. Good luck !'


End file.
